


Double or Nothing

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Poe and the beautiful Stormtrooper enact Poe's cunning plan.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

Poe’s down on his knees with the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hands in his hair as the beautiful Stormtrooper feeds his cock down Poe’s throat one slow inch at a time and the lovely scavenger paces around them and makes admiring noises, when she pauses behind the beautiful Stormtrooper and puts a proprietary hand on his shoulder. Poe meets the beautiful Stormtrooper’s eye and winks: they’re not going to get a better opportunity than this.

The beautiful Stormtrooper whirls as Poe leans back and away, and the Stormtrooper is fast enough - and it’s been long enough since they tried anything - that he manages to catch the scavenger, pinning her up against the wall with her wrists caught in his strong hands and his body weight keeping her in place. He bends his head to murmur in her ear as Poe scrambles to his feet and crosses the room to gather up the leather cords she's used on them so many times. He knows what the beautiful Stormtrooper is saying; they've discussed it in the hours the lovely, deadly scavenger is elsewhere and they can plot in careful whispers.

_We know we can’t escape,_ the beautiful Stormtrooper is saying, _and we know we daren't hurt you, but let us have this, give us this, you can take it out of our hides later._

(Finn whispers, “Still good with this?”

“Oh kriff yes,” Rey hisses back, eyes bright.)

Poe turns back in time to see the scavenger nod curtly, eyes promising retribution, and trots back across the room to help the beautiful Stormtrooper tie her wrists together - they aren't such fools as to trust her, after all.

And then Poe pins her wrists to the wall as the beautiful Stormtrooper drops to his knees and lifts her legs over his broad shoulders to spread her open, and buries his face hungrily between her thighs. Poe bends his head to kiss her, and she bites at his lips, but they're little nipping bites, not truly meant to injure, just to make him shudder. Which they do.

And then the beautiful Stormtrooper must do something very clever with his tongue, because she tears her mouth from Poe's so she can toss her head back against the wall and moan low in her throat, the sound nearly torn out of her. Poe grins.

“We're going to make you scream, you know,” he tells her almost conversationally. “He’s going to lick you till you’re dripping and then we’re going to fuck you, both of us, until you scream for us the way we’ve screamed for you.”

“I don't scream,” the scavenger informs him hoarsely, baring her teeth, fierce and proud and dangerous even now.

“We’ll see,” Poe replies, and bends to kiss her again as the beautiful Stormtrooper wrings another desperate moan from her, drinking the sound from her fierce mouth.

And then the beautiful Stormtrooper shrugs her legs off his shoulders and stands, crowding Poe out of the way as he pins her against the wall again, and kisses her ravenously. Poe, watching, bites his lip to keep from moaning at the sight - and the the beautiful Stormtrooper turns and hauls Poe into a kiss, and Poe shudders at the taste of the scavenger on the Stormtrooper's tongue.

“Bed,” the beautiful Stormtrooper says after a moment, and Poe nods, and between the two of them they lead the scavenger across the room to the bed with its mound of pillows. The beautiful Stormtrooper sits down, propped against the headboard and half a dozen pillows, and pulls the scavenger down across his lap, her back against his broad chest. Poe kneels between their spread legs, grinning.

“You know I’m good with my mouth,” he tells her cheerfully, and bends down to take as much of the Stormtrooper's lovely cock into his mouth as he can, swallowing around it until the beautiful Stormtrooper shudders beneath him. Poe pulls away again reluctantly, knowing his lips are red and his cheeks are flushed and he must look like a picture of debauchery. “There, now he’s ready for you.”

“I thought you were _both_ going to fuck me,” the scavenger retorts, and Poe’s grin widens.

“In good time,” he says, and he and the beautiful Stormtrooper between them coax her up onto her knees, and Poe guides the beautiful Stormtrooper's cock just barely into her. She _is_ dripping, so wet the beautiful Stormtrooper's cock slides in farther than either of them expected, and the beautiful Stormtrooper makes a sound like he's been struck and shudders, hard, against the clear urge to thrust up into her and just _take_. But no. They have a plan.

“Slowly now,” Poe says, and the scavenger mets his eyes and slides down onto the beautiful Stormtrooper's cock so slowly it must be absolute torture for him - certainly the soft, broken moans he is making bear that out - until he’s buried in her as deep as he can go, and Poe guides her to lie back against him and grins down at both of them.

“Got her?” he asks, and the beautiful Stormtrooper nods and curls his hands firmly around the scavenger’s hips. “Good,” Poe says, and bends down again to lick, quick and hard they way they've learned she likes it, at the scavenger’s clit, until she’s gasping again and practically writhing against the beautiful Stormtrooper's restraining hands, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched into fists where they rest on her stomach. Poe knows he shouldn't torment the beautiful Stormtrooper too much, but he really can't help moving just a little lower to lick slow and wet where the Stormtrooper's cock sinks into the scavenger’s wetness, and then lower again to trace delicate designs over the beautiful Stormtrooper's balls, just to make him shudder and moan.

“For kriff’s sake,” the beautiful Stormtrooper moans, and Poe reminds himself that as fun as this is it's not the true goal, and sits back on his heels, and slides one finger very slowly into the scavenger alongside the Stormtrooper's thick cock.

The scavenger goes stiff against the beautiful Stormtrooper for a moment, and then she gasps, “Oh _kriff_ ,” and goes limp and pliant, legs spreading wider. Poe takes his time stretching her, one finger becoming two becoming three, until both the scavenger and the beautiful Stormtrooper are moaning, soft bitten-off noises that make Poe shiver in sympathy, until at last he thinks she’s loose enough. He draws his fingers out slowly, admiring the view in front of him - the beautiful Stormtrooper with his head back against the pillows, eyes clenched shut and panting for breath, and the lovely scavenger staring down at Poe’s busy hand, a flush high on her cheeks - and then substitutes his own cock for his fingers in one long slow easy thrust that ends with him hilt-deep in the scavenger, balls pressed against the beautiful Stormtrooper's, gasping with the overwhelming pleasure.

The scavenger shudders, hard, tensing, and then with what is clearly an act of will she relaxes, and Poe meets the beautiful Stormtrooper's eyes as they spring open and grins and braces his hands on the scavenger's waist, and the beautiful Stormtrooper nods and braces his feet on the bed, and they move in perfect unison, a long slow easy slide out and then back in again that makes the beautiful Stormtrooper gasp and Poe himself whimper and the scavenger toss her head back on the Stormtrooper's shoulder and bite her lip to stifle a moan that sounds like it comes from the very marrow of her bones.

And then they do it again, and again, and again. When the lovely scavenger's moans turn to helpless whimpers, Poe raises an eyebrow at his co-conspirator and bends to put his clever mouth to work on the scavenger's firm breasts, lips and teeth and tongue all working together to wring sweet sounds from her, while the beautiful Stormtrooper slides one hand down between the scavenger and Poe and gets his clever fingers on her clit.

The scavenger comes, clenching convulsively around their cocks, and - to Poe's immense gratification - screaming, a hoarse desperate sound of overwhelming pleasure; and the beautiful Stormtrooper throws his head back and groans and shudders through his own orgasm; and it's the feeling of the beautiful Stormtrooper coming, his cock pressed so tightly against Poe's own, that sends Poe himself over the edge.

They all lie there panting for a little while, and then Poe pulls out, very carefully, and equally carefully unties the scavenger's wrists. “There,” he says. “Now I guess you can take your vengeance.”

The scavenger rolls gingerly off of the beautiful Stormtrooper and flops face-first onto the bed. “Sleep now,” she mumbles into a pillow. “Vengeance tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Poe says, trying hard not to laugh.

*

Poe helps Finn off the bed, and they stumble together into the refresher and wipe each other down with warm cloths and gentle hands, occasionally distracting each other with kisses. Finn takes a warm washcloth and goes out to clean the sweat - and other things - from Rey, who moans faintly and rolls over to make the task easier, while Poe tidies the room and dims the lights.

Poe slips into bed next to Rey and presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Thanks for playing along,” he says, as Finn slides into bed on her other side and slings a warm arm across her waist to rest his hand on Poe's hip.

“My pleasure,” says Rey smugly. “Also, vengeance will be mine. Later. Much later. Sleep now.”

“Yes’m,” Poe says, laughing, and curls more comfortably around her, and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as imaginarygolux!


End file.
